Lacey Lois
Lacey Lois is a 16-year-old Daughter of Hypnos. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Lacey Lucy Lois was born on September 22 on the Fall Equinox to Hypnos and Storm Lois. Storm worked at a spa and she met Hypnos at an aromatherapy station. They fell in love at first sight. They had a baby girl named Lacey and Hypnos loved her very much. She was very beautiful and loved sleeping. People said that she slept half of the day. She also appeared to make other people sleep whenever she wanted them to. As Lacey grew older, she found out that her dreams gave accurate predictions of the future. Whatever she dreamed would always come true. She drew whatever she dreamed of in a journal. She was an extremely good artist and her drawings evolved into amazing ones. Lacey also found out that she could control other people's dreams, as well as enter them. One night, Lacey had a dream that she was with her father and he was taking her to a camp. As she predicted, the next day Hypnos appeared to her and led her to Camp. Lacey was soon claimed by Hypnos after she arrived. Lacey's fatal flaw is her silliness. She is very silly, and it is sometimes difficult for her to be serious. She has a great sense of humor, and she is very friendly and nice to everyone, but she can sometimes be too silly to realize what is serious and what is not. Early Life Lacey was always very sweet as a child. She respected her mother, but she always felt more comfortable daydreaming. She was either always dreaming or daydreaming. People always said that she was asleep for half of the day. She was never tired, but she just enjoyed sleeping so she could have more dreams. Lacey possesses clairvoyance, and if she daydreams she can sometimes retrieve information about the future. She sometimes completely blanks out when she is daydreaming, but also because she has ADD and dyslexia. Lacey is very kind and polite, and she has a very good sense of humor, which she is known for at Camp. Appearance Lacey has beautiful blonde hair and stunning, deep, blue eyes that always look mysterious. She has pretty pale skin and she is very skinny. She is exremely beautiful. She looks very peaceful and humble. She is 5'4". Lacey has braces on her top teeth. Alliances *Vanessa Granista *Aria Tallyn Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lacey can dream the future. *Lacey possesses clairvoyance. *Lacey can control other people's dreams, as well as appear in them. *Lacey can make other people sleep. *Lacey uses a knife as her weapon. *Lacey's knife means "dream" in Greek. *Lacey uses a bag of sand that can make people fall asleep. *Lacey can sometimes daydream the future. *Lacey has a good sense of humor. *Lacey is very silly. Gallery il_fullxfull.381471693_gktq.jpg|Lacey's Sand IMG_0504.JPG|Lacey's Sand Bag greek.jpg|Lacey's Bronze Knife $T2eC16ZHJGYE9noojedPBQVGCBnp6g~~60_1.JPG|Lacey's lucky pen and pencils belt-desk-nut-front.jpg|Lacey's Dream Journal 52524d9c34f73e8f974e26c5da4712bf3164de8e.original.jpg tumblr_lwy1khCCLz1r98bcho1_500.jpg tumblr_mfelw4bAmj1rq78swo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx7cifQilz1r2pc31o1_500.png acacia-clark-2.jpg 4m59a5wxPoY_large.jpg acacia-acacia-clark-art-black-and-white-Favim.com-624053.jpg tumblr_m7t3jbpAYW1rri77io1_400.jpg l6576.jpg images-286.jpeg woow_by_acaciaclarkcutie-d5sqzor.jpg 185px-Tumblr_mc43x6jbOz1riv3d4o1_500.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m8926dH73a1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m8926dH73a1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m891uaAB3b1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 139px-Tumblr_mcf70otwXG1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m892lzwsSV1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 185px-Callmegiraffe-girl-so-pretty-256974.jpg 185px-Img-thing.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m892c4eMQw1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m894uzzvpa1r2edxyo1_500.jpg 185px-Tumblr_m8ap4x1P5o1r2edxyo1_500.jpg large6757.png m_3834277_tIpA4UthqgyG.jpg Tumblr miol39LGZN1rycjfqo1 1280.jpg tumblr_moc7c2cM9W1sur4glo1_500.jpg thCAOCDVBO.jpg Lacey.jpeg imageslacey.jpeg Lacey Lois.jpeg 66256734_large.jpg 8725146.jpg 574500_407884785925602_609088741_n.jpg 300x300-1.jpg 5hea3v-l-610x610-shirt-acacia-clark-swag-swaggie.jpg tumblr_m5sipxWas51rycjfqo1_500.jpg cc726ea22af305ef9a80ab045aba8b76.jpg 935840_504107406335740_190620906_n57114009.jpg EB956F4D7CF2DC6A0A3937AFBB64FA91.jpg img-thing123.jpeg tumblr_m5tq9rLodl1rycjfqo1_500.jpg nWx0EzcxeWE.jpg Category:Child of Hypnos Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Silliness Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22